


I Knew It Was You

by s1gnofthet1mes



Category: Blood Drips on Newsies Square (1991), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Jack Kelly please marry me, Newsies - Freeform, Newsies Movie, Newsies References, Song - Freeform, blegh, hIS HANDS, newsies musical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1gnofthet1mes/pseuds/s1gnofthet1mes
Summary: Y/n knew that she loved Jack Kelly. In the present and infinite future.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Reader, Jack Kelly/You, Newsie/Reader - Relationship, Newsies/Reader, newsies/You
Kudos: 15





	I Knew It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is based of the song His Hands by Blegh.

**Warnings:** underage drinking, a single swear word, makeout sesh

**Freshman year:**

**September**

The beginning of highschool meant parties. Parties meant lots of dancing and drunk decision making. It was only the third week of highschool, and my entire friend group had already been invited to a number of them. At first I was hesitant. As a freshman, a house full of upperclassmen was intimidating to say the least. But all my friends were going and I wasn’t about to miss out. The party was Friday night and Katherine had dragged me to her house to get ready promptly after school ended. 

“If you were me, which one would you wear?” Katherine held up two equally amazing outfits. 

“Uh, they’re both pretty.” 

“Y/n come on, now is not the time to be indecisive.” 

“Alright, how about that one.” I pointed to the one in her right hand and she nodded enthusiastically.

“So, anyone you’re looking forward to seeing?” Katherine said wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.”

“Hm, whatever you say.” 

The truth is I was looking forward to seeing someone. But they weren’t easy to talk about when that someone was Jack. We’d been friends since middle school and I’d always had a crush on him. I could never tell if he felt the same but I carried what little hope I had with me like a teddy bear. It was immature, but I wasn’t quite ready to get rid of it. 

~

Within fifteen minutes of arriving at the party, I had a drink in my hand and had been pulled into a circle of people playing a variety of games. I was able to relax a bit as Race was dared to perform the Circle of Life with Spot as Simba. But then,

“Y/n, truth or dare.” Katherine said with a slightly evil smile. 

Knowing she’d ask me about my crush I picked dare. 

“I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with… Jack.” 

Shit. Not wanting to back down from a dare, I followed Katherine to a coat closet. Before I could hesitate she gently shoved Jack and I into the small space and quickly shut the door behind us.

“Hey.” Jack said taking a deep breath. 

“Hey.”

It might’ve been the alcohol or the fact that I was living 12 year old me’s dream, but I kissed him. And Jack kissed me back, putting his hand on my waist and pulling me closer. My hands tugged his hair. He groaned into my mouth and began kissing down my neck most definitely leaving hickeys. 

“We should stop before Katherine comes back.” I gasped, making no movements to loosen the grip I had on his shirt. 

“Mhm.” He mumbled against my skin, moving his mouth back to my lips. 

We broke apart, still breathing heavily. I rested my forehead against his and let the moment sink in. The door opened suddenly and we sprang apart. 

“Looks like somebody had fun.” Katherine remarked looking at my neck. 

~

Jack and I end up on the couch in the basement. I’m a little out of it and when I lay my head in his lap he doesn’t stop me. He starts to play with my hair until I reach up and take one of his hands into mine. 

“This is nice. You’re nice.” I say, barely above a whisper. 

“You’re cute, and drunk.” Jack laughs. 

“So are you.” I argue. 

“No I’m not. I figured you’d need a ride home later.” 

“Oh.” 

He wasn’t drunk. That means he kissed me voluntarily, without the influence of alcohol. My intoxicated brain was having trouble processing but his words made me happy nonetheless. 

~

I closed my eyes but I must’ve fallen asleep because when I opened them, I was in my bed and Jack was putting a blanket over me. 

“Thank you.” I mumbled, half asleep. 

“No problem.” He kissed my forehead. “I love you.” 

I sighed happily and said, “I love you too.” 

**Sophomore year:**

**December**

Eye contact. There were multiple levels, ranging from, 

Level -1: No Eye Contact (Intentional) 

Lower than the lowest level of eye contact. When someone is not only not looking you in the eyes, but they’re consciously making the effort to NOT look at you but your body instead. 

to 

Level 9: The Crazies 

The final level of eye contact is more of an experience than anything. The Crazies often come with a restraining order. 

I’m lucky enough to have never encountered either of these. 

My favorite is Level 6: The Smile. The Smile is a clear indicator of attraction. It’s my favorite for a number of reasons. One of them is Jack. His eyes are gorgeous and so, so, expressive. I would do anything he asked as long as he looked at me like that. 

Jack’s eyes weren’t the only thing I liked. First it was his hair, then his lips, and eventually it was him. I came to the realization that I liked everything about that boy. It honestly scared me. When I imagine the perfect boy all I can think about is Jack. I know it’s dangerous to create a version of someone in your head, but the Jack in my imagination was the same as Jack in real life. 

**June**

The summer after Sophomore year I met Nick. We dated for a couple months, and in that time I was able to convince myself that all I wanted from Jack was friendship. But every time I kissed Nick or told him I loved him I felt guilty. Because deep down there was a part of me that wasn’t completely over Jack. 

  
  


**Junior Year:**

**April**

With a friend group as big as ours it was difficult to find a game all of us could play. It was also extremely difficult to adjust to the ranging attention spans. People such as Davey could sit down and play Monopoly for the entire weekend without a complaint. Others such as Race and Albert, could barely finish a song in Just Dance. Hide and seek was one of the only games everyone could equally enjoy. Sure it was childish, but it made it very easy to sneak away with a certain person, without raising suspicion. That’s how I ended up sitting on the washing machine in Davey’s laundry room with Jack’s lips on my neck. 

“Wait, did you hear that?” I gently pushed him away for a second. 

“Y/n it’s all good, you’re just paranoid.” 

“You’re right. But if anyone asks, we hid in the backyard.” I said smiling and pulling his lips back to mine. 

  
  


**Senior Year:**

**September**

“Y/n are you seriously taking a buzzfeed quiz to choose your major?” Jack said laughing. 

“Jack I’m desperate. The test the guidance counselor gave us said I should be a taxidermist. And we both know that’s never gonna happen.” 

“How about we do this one. Ya know, to take your mind off college.” 

Jack was pointing to a compatibility quiz. 

I already knew the results would be 100% or at least something close. I knew when I had a boyfriend for three months when I was 16. I knew after I broke my wrist learning to skateboard with Race, and all I could remember through the pain meds was his smiling face, next to my hospital bed. I knew when we kissed in empty classrooms and during games of hide and seek. I knew when I booked a plane ticket to fly across the country with him for his 17th birthday. I might not have known what I wanted to do with my life, but I knew that I wanted Jack in it. 

**May**

2am was a dangerous time of night. It made me feel invincible. Like I could do or say anything. Apparently Jack felt the same way. 

We were laying on the roof of my house watching the stars when he said, “Do you remember that party Freshman Year?” 

“The first one we ever went to?”

“That’s the one.” 

“Of course I remember it Jackie.” 

“Well, when you told me you loved me, did you mean it or did you just say it because I said it first because-”

“Jack,” I cut off his rambling, “I said it because I love you.” 

I love him. Not past tense like, I loved him years ago. But I love him now. In the present and infinite future.

“I was in love with you then and I am now. The truth is, I don’t think I’ll ever fall in love with anyone else. That night freshman year, I kissed you. And even though I’ve kissed people since then it was never the same. I've been searching for the taste of you all along. Waiting for your hands, your eyes, your hair and your smile. I've been looking for you without even realizing it. I love you Jack Kelly, I always have. All I ask is that you love me in return.” 

“I love you too.” He choked out and I swear I saw a tear roll down his face. 

Then he kissed me, and for the first time in four years, I could finally stop searching.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and peace signs:) -Blondie


End file.
